


Nightmares

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, post wynonna earp 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: These ideas don't really mesh but I'm putting them together anyway. Hope its alright.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Randy Nedley
Kudos: 40





	Nightmares

It always started the same. Shotgun in hand as she crept her way into the barn at the edge of the Clanton family’s Magpie Junkyard/Ranch. Only this time her target is in shadow as she sneaks up on her.

The shotgun hits the ground as the same boiling rage she’d felt before rears up as the woman in shadow turns toward her. One hand on either side of her head causes the same stomach-turning scream as blood spills from lips, eyes, and nose as she steps away letting the body drop to the ground and remain motionless at her feet.

“Waverly.”

She turns at the sound of her name pleased smile still in place as her wings bristle against her back like they always did in her dreams that they hadn’t done when she did this horrible deed in real life.

It’s Jeremy this time that reaches them first, yet Randy, Rachel, and Doc are still a few steps behind him all armed and ready for a fight. Like always Doc’s round baby blue eyes are round in shock as they look from the thing on the ground to her face. “Waverly, what have you done?” the gunslinger chokes out as he stares at the body Waverly so casually steps over on her way to retrieve her fallen weapon.

“What do you mean?” Waverly hears herself asking as she tests out Peacemaker’s weight against her palm. “I killed Margo-Jane Clanton.” She tells them pointing toward the dead woman on the floor at her feet “I saved Nicole. I saved all of you.” She goes on whilst sliding her father’s sword into place at her hip letting her wings unfurl completely against her back. Showing the power, she carried inside her.

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

The spat comment was followed quickly by the crack of three separate shotgun bursts being fired at the same time.

Ma’am Clanton’s hits Nedley, Holt’s takes down Jeremy and Cleo’s hits Rachel catching each of them in the back as Doc spins to face them drawing his own gun. It wasn’t fast enough and soon he too goes down by a wooden bullet packed blast catching the famed gunslinger right in his back just as Wynonna’s shot did with Holt, but this one coming from Waverly herself

Waverly backs away her gun slipping from her shaking hands as Doc crumples to the ground gasping out his last breaths into the snow as his murder trips on the forgotten body she’d left lying on the cold straw-covered floor of the Clanton barn.

“Wy---Wynonna?” the half-angel sobs looking into the blood-spattered and agony-stricken face of her older sister.

“Gunshot death is too good for you angel.” Margo-Jane Clanton says now looming over her still smoking shotgun resting over one shoulder.

No not Ma’am Clanton.

Eve’s smile only grew wider once she noticed a frozen Waverly knew who she was meaning she dropped her latest glimmered face in her growing collection of masks. “Die well cutie.” She coos now once again wearing the face of the woman Waverly loved yet her kisses still tasting like sulfur on her tongue as another softer growl fills the air summoned by her loud echoing whistle as Peacemaker was stripped away.

“Finish her.”

Despite herself, Waverly’s eyes closed at the scraping footfalls that followed the soft-spoken command. She knew who was coming. She didn’t want to see what the real Nicole had become now she’d failed.

It was bad enough when the images of her love’s lifeless eyes staring up from under the icy waters of her metal tub of a coffin haunt Waverly’s dreams without seeing the real thing all over again. All too soon icy cold-water drips onto her face seeping into her bones as the stomach-turning mix of frog slime, the hard bit of icy water, and the stale scent of vanilla dipped donuts invaded her nose as she was dragged upwards toward her death.

Warm arms replace the icy wet ones from her nightmare as they lock unmoving around the half angel’s waist tugging her back against an equally warmed chest as Waverly’s begging scream of her girlfriend’s name hits the air.

“Waves baby it’s alright.” Nicole murmurs against her ear “It was just as bad dream.” She repeats while on her other side Wynonna flick on the lights and Rachel scrambles up from her spot at the foot of the bed baseball bat in hand scanning the room for danger.

“I’m right here baby.” Waverly trembling hand was guided under the pulled down the front of Nicole’s sleep shirt her palm forced open then pressed against the soft beat of the ginger-haired goddess’s heart. “See. Still here.” Nicole the real Nicole whispers without releasing her light grip on Waverly’s wrist.

“Least it wasn’t me this time.” Wynonna mumbled rubbing a hand over her face while Waverly curled even closer into the strong circle of Nicole’s arms.

“Least her wings didn’t make an appearance this time.” Rachel corrected a hand rubbing her jaw where she still carried a bruise from the last time the group had been woken from the half angel’s night terrors.

Since the incident with the transferring of her consciousness into a frog Nicole and Waverly’s bedroom had become just a tad crowded.

If it wasn’t Waverly waking in the middle of the night it was Wynonna not so stealthy barging into Nicole and Waverly’s room to rest a hand against the grumpy sheriff’s chest to feel for herself that her best friend was still alive and not either trapped in the body of a frog nor floating in the cold metal tub.

Rachel was the newest addition to this nightly rotation once she’d allowed herself to come to grips with the fact that on top of losing the only boy who’d shown any kind of interest in her since she’d come into town the only other mother figure in her life the one who’d taken her in and protected and cared for her since her escape from the zombified BBD labs had almost slipped out of her life completely then it was her rather than the Earp heir tiptoeing into the upstairs bedroom for a heartbeat check every other night.

So, for the time being the newly engaged couple had allowed the other two to move temporarily into the bedroom with them to save extra trips up and down the aged stairs of the homestead.

For Nicole having the other three around helped chase away her own demon’s that something would go horribly wrong and she’d end up losing one or all of them as soon as she opened her eyes.

Jeremy’s visits had slowed as the BBD nerd seemed to be taking a page from Nedley’s book and simply taking extra time to watch Nicole go about her morning routine of trap checks and helping her in sorting out breakfast for everyone with the limited amount of food rations on hand.

“I’ll get the snacks you fix the tea this time?” Rachel suggests causing an answering shrug from Wynonna. “Sounds good.” The reinstated demon hunter agreed hiding a yawn behind her hand “Just come down when you feel up to it yeah?” she adds eyeing the couple curled around one another at the head of the bed.

Nicole nodded cradling a yet to calm down Waverly against her front as she pressed a light dusting of kisses into the top of the crying angel’s head. It was only after Nicole was sure the other two were out of earshot that she spoke her voice low as her hands carded deeper into her angel’s hair. “Talk to me Waves.”

Waverly shakes her head hiding her face against her fiancée’s collarbone as another quiet sob slips out.

“Okay if you don’t want to talk then can I last least show you something?” Nicole murmurs

The question intrigued the angel in her arms, to say the least, but when Nicole starts to gently untangle herself Waverly clings on that much tighter and wordlessly shakes her head in a quiet ‘No.’

Lucky for Nicole, Rachel returned carrying a “Don’t worry ‘Sheriff Grandpa’ is supervising.” She hurries to soothe when the other two realized that meant she’d left Wynonna down in the kitchen to watch over the tea.

“Terrific, hey would you mind getting Dina for me?”

Rachel’s eyes widen the same time as Waverly tears filled ones do “Really?” the teenager asked in amazement as Nicole nodded her gaze like Rachel’s moving toward the closet. “I wasn’t made sheriff cause of good looks alone you know.” The ginger cop smiles pressing another soft kiss against her fiancée’s forehead.

Wynonna had returned by the time Rachel had managed to dig out a battered-looking guitar from the back of the bedroom closet.

“Finally, learned to play huh?” the demon hunter smiles when the instrument was handed over.

“I needed something to occupy my time other than trap setting, skink milking, teaching this one-“ she pauses looking over toward Rachel “how to shoot and upgrade her fighting skills.”

“Hey, I taught you just as much as you did me in that respect.” The teen corrected her arms crossed

“Sure kid.” Nicole sighs but the Earp sisters can see the tight bond the two have crated when Rachel cracks a smile while Nicole finishes tuning up the guitar in her lap while Waverly curls even more against her side.

“See if you can name the song for me baby alright?” Nicole coaxes “Don’t even.” She adds catching Rachel’s eye as the teenager and Wynonna curled up side by side at the end of the bed Rachel’s head resting against Wynonna’s shoulder.

“No fun.” Rachel sulks sending Waverly a playful wink earning a shy smile from the part angel.

“You’re just figuring that out?” Wynonna laughed sliding a hand in the teenager’s hair just like she would for her sister if she were within reach at the moment.

“Just listen alright baby?” Nicole whispers running a hand in Waverly’s hair. “Just listen.”

Waverly let out a little gasp of surprise at the amount of talent Nicole had gained since she’d been in the garden as Nicole’s fingers strummed at the strings. She only wished that Nicole would sing while she played.

The song chasing away every dark thought that had taken root in her mind since waking from her latest nightmare as she let the tune wash over her.

“Un—unconditionally.” Waverly stammered once the song came to an end and Nicole’s eyes lifted with an expectant quark of her eyebrow.

“Ooo do Kissed a Girl.” Wynonna asked when Nicole grinned with a whispered “Gold star.”

“Dammit.”

“Haha pay up kido.”

“Huh?”

Waverly like Wynonna looked between the two while Rachel once again hit Wynonna in the arm with one of the decretive pillows. “We’ve had this bet going for a month now about what song you’d ask for when Nic busted out the music skills.” Rachel explains

“And you lost.” Nicole smiles also earning a pillow to the face from Rachel. “Shut up.”

Waverly’s shoulders gradually relaxed letting the music chasing away every bit of the too raw emotions her nightmares kicked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Guitar talents:   
> Katy Perry - Unconditionally (instrumental Cover Video - Anthony Shay)


End file.
